gameofheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Of Hearts
DEAFHPN 07:11, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Game Of Hearts -How it was initially created, the Blood line of Star City of the original King's died out when the city was under seige by a greet sickness a lot of Knights and Underlings died from it. When the desies was empty from the large Kingdom several Kingdom's launched an assult to claim the land of their own. War threatened to break out along the alliance's. And even the Demons sought claim to the land and other mythical creatures. So several of the oldest memebers of the greet race's decided that perhaps it was better to challenge the individual in a game of skill. They chose Illgarnia because it is generally set in the centuar. They used a greet amount of magic in an bounding contract. Ever sense then Star City has had golden years, black years, it all depends on who win's the game of thrones. The land's are split into differen't territory with a seperate King for each peice of land, they are more like a lord over a large peice of territory. It is the main Winner who sits on the main throne who govern's the other King's. The Secondary King's job is to take care of their people. But some just lavish in the wealth and leave it up to the others. While some slendomly return home as the Game of Heart's have changed them dratically. -'Is Held Every Eight Years No Matter What ' -If the winner of the previous game dies then the games are held usually up to a month to six month's later depending on the urgency for a new ruler. How The Games Were Formed- '''The games were formed in a way to create a group of individuals that would work together to protect the country from harm and to do good. '''Reality: The games ended up to be a fight for power, and much more deadily. The Winner him or herself becomming a target for many who either lost or even wanted revenge for the death of a loved one. To pervent the death of the winner they are given a Castle in star city that is called Elmestric. Celebrations: Citizens- The citizens of Daiga and mostly Illgarnia see this as a time of plentiful as well as horrors depending on the age of the individual or beliefs they can attend or disapear while the time the games are playing. It boosts the economy of Illgarnia because people come all over to perticipate in the games and usually they need a place to stay. But because the game of Heart's is a test of honor and skill a lot of young men enter the games and end up dying because they are not fully perpared. Pillar of Revelations- This Pillar is the foundation of the game of thrones it make sure only beings with intellengence can pass. Meaning war beasts are not allowed to enter the Game of Heart's. The Pillar of Revelations generally has a stone dragon around a giant geme that's also made out of stone. It's a entrance to the arena where the pratice fights soon start up. What Exactly Is The Game of Hearts?- '''Basically it is a series of Combat meant to test the individuals the game are hosted by an individual whose's idenity is not reveled unless he dose something horrible like Kidnap children and place them in the feild. He can do anything he wan'ts make a maze, put a giant forest in their with the help of the elf's and Earth Magic weilders. They are basically the scape goat if something goes wrong. Generally the game of hearts start off with a series of 'friendly' bouts of steel. People generally don't die in these but it is not uncommon for some to drop out after they've clashed with a stronger target. This is known as the Celebration of Long Knifes. '''Duels- '''can be challenged by any Champion and other Patron's it can be either a Patron Vs a Champion a Champion Vs A Champion or a Patron Vs a Patron. If a Patron defeats the other Patron they get ownership of their Champions. If a champion defeats the Patron they win ownership of their champions. These battles are two the death thought they are not uncommon in Game of Heart's they are generally to be less ideal. This can happen at any time. '''Territory- '''The Game of Heart's is generally held in a territory large enough to host a thousand people or more in a large dome like structure. Every eight years it is held differen't then the last, some times they hold it during the winter thought they prefer to hold it during the summer or spring. Due to the fact more people show up. The territory can be a large maze, transformed into a forest with dangerous beasts. Basically the object of the territory is to get your group to the end without dying. For Dragons it is simple enough to fly overhead but not all your comrade's have dragons thought their are other flyign demons who can challenge them to a fight. If you get under thirty its an automatic disqualification. Once you have reached the end of the territory their is a wide open stone doom. A pair of steps lead up to it above it you will find all of the Patrons. At this point's Champions are suppose to drop out but if they decide not to they can challenge either their own Patron or other's to a battle. These are one on one duels they are to challenge the strength of the Patron's. This can last up to a few weeks to a few months depending on how many Champions disobeyed their leaders. Once all of the Champions are defeated and their is one figure head for each Court. The courts are Blue, Red, Green, Stone, Gold and White, Gold being the most powerful and White being the most unpredictable and rarest. Mind magic is always blue so its easy to disguise what your level is by using Mind magic during the games you can shift level. Those that have the most support under the teams will battle each other out during the duel portion of the games. '''Blue is generally the weakest magic they have the smallest territory and are usually younger and less exsperinced members of the Kings once they win. They also have quite a bit of wealth at the end o fthe games. Most people look at them as future winners of the Game of Hearts. Red is generally a much stronger and more robust then Blue, they have the second smallest land and are more exsperinced probably in their early thirties at the most. But that all depends on who wins demons most of the time claim this throne as their own. Green-''' Is a very powerful and strong magic they generally are Dwarfs and Dragons who fight over this one. Dragons and Demons some times battle it out for ownership of the land. Some times when a Dragon wins they will chase out the humans from their new territory. Elfs are known to battle it out on occasions. 'Stone- '''Stone is one of the rarest magic and is generally mistaken as dark magic on occasion. But it's not, Stone magic is strong and their throne is obviously deseried by a long range of creatures. Because of this battles for stones can last for weak. '''Gold- '''The gold throne is generally the secondary most wanted throne in Illgarnia they have a huge peice of territory and wealth at their disposal determening how the last king did when he took care of the land. They seem to be without fear of losing their wealth at all. And are generally very rich and wealthy. Its basically a land for the lavish. '''White- '''White varies the most depending on how well the land was looked after they have a huge amount of land including the important ports. Generally depending who win's the White Cout determines the out come of this territory. '''King / Queen of Hearts- This is claiming the main throne in Star City the Patron must accept all challenges before claiming the throne as their own. once their are no challenger's left they become the owner of Star City in general. They are suppose to look after all of the civial's in star city and make sure all the Courts are doing their job. If they don't do their job its up to them to decide what to do about it. If they die the Game of Heart's is reheld soon after their death. People try to murder this individual so they usually reside in Star City as a saftey procausion. ' 'Patron-' Is the leader of their group their in charge of naming their group, creating their flag. And making sure that none of their comrade's betray them to another group. The Patron is the leader and usually tries to gain favour with the people or make temporarily alliance with the other Patron's. The Patron can be of any race and gender. They are usually the strongest in the group but some times it can just be a really rich royal looking for some money or they have been black mailed into the games by another more senister Patron. '''Champions- Are generally warriors who are chosen by their Patron. The Patron need's thirty members to qualify for the game of thrones. Determining of what race, magic level they are can also determine how for the Patron gets in the games. A Champion can betray their Patron at any time even defeat them and claim ownership of the Patron thought if their member count lower's under thirty he cana disemble the gathered members completely.